Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Moje anime/JQ017
Treść Jun szczęśliwa ze złapania nowego pokemona razem z Emilią i Alexem kontynuują podróż po regionie Johto, gdy nagle usłyszeli krzyk: -Aaaa! Ratunku! -Biegnijmy tam! - krzyknęła Jun, a reszta pobiegła za nią. Gdy doszli do miejsca, z którego dobiegał krzyk zobaczyli Meowtha z Zespołu R, który odsuwał się w tył przed Haundoom'em i Snubbull'em. -Hej! Zostawcie go! - krzyknęła Emila i zasłoniła Meowtha, Jun poszła parę sekund po niej, a Alex wzruszył ramionami i również podszedł. -Doom, Snubbull jak wy się zachowujecie? - zapytała dziewczyna, która wyszła z cienia. -Katie? - zapytała Jun -Nie, święty mikołaj - odpowiedziała Katie sarkastycznie. -Sarkazm, to taki gatunek humoru, którego nie uznaję - powiedziała Jun. - A właściwie, to... co tu robi Meowth? -Ukradł nam jagody. - powiedziała Katie - Domm i Snubbull zaczęli go gonić. Uznałam, że jeśli go złapię zdobędę wyjątkowego pokemona, który mówi, ale później zjawiliście się wy. To wasz pokemon? -Nie, należy do Zespołu R... Jakim my cudem jeszcze go nie zaatakowaliśmy - powiedział Alex. -Może dlatego, że stracił przytomność - powiedziała Jun gryząc jagodę. -To owoce dla pokemonów. - powiedziała Katie i popatrzyła na Jun jak na idiotkę. -Przeżyję. - powiedziała Jun i jadła dalej. -Nieważne - powiedziała Katie. -Ale co ten Meowth tu robi - zastanawiała się Emila -No właśnie nie wiem. - powiedział pokemon i posmutniał - Zleciałem z balonu i tamci zaczęli mnie gonić. Tymczasem u Zespołu R -Meowth! Gdzie jesteś! - krzyczał James - Jessie, pomóż mi go szukać! -Spokojnie, znajdzie się - mówiła Jessie gryząc jabłko. James chwycił ją i zaczął trząść -To tylko pokemon! A ty nawet się nie ruszysz, by mu pomóc! Jak możesz! - krzyczał James. -Dobra, dobra - powiedziała Jessie, po czym rzuciła za siebie jabłko i poszła razem z James'em. U Bohaterów -Co powiecie na mały trening? - zapytała Jun po czym wypuściła swoje pokemony. -Czemu nie - powiedziała Emila i wypuściła swoje pokemony. -Ja mogę zająć się obiadem, Totodile, Spinarak, pomożecie mi? - pokemony uśmiechnęły się. -W sumie, czemu nie - powiedziała Katie i wypuściła sześć pokemonów, Doom'a, Scoota, Alli'ego, Ayumi oraz dwa nowe - Larvitara i Snubbulla - Jun, co powiesz na walkę 6 na 6? -Ale ja mam tylko cztery pokemony - powiedziała Jun, ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła - Emi, pożyczysz mi Chikoritę i Yanmę? -Niech będzie, ja potrenuję z Cleffą - powiedziała Emila i podała Jun dwa PokeBalle. -Super! Katie ty pierwsza - powiedziała Jun -Scoot, pokaż się! - krzyknęła Katie. -Ok! Ledian! Walcz! - krzyknęła Jun. -Więc Ledyba ewoluowała w Ledian... - pomyślała Katie - Scoot! Stalowe Skrzydło! -Unik i Cięcie Furii połączyone ze Stalowym Skrzydłem! - krzyknęła Jun -Kula Cienia! - Scoot obkręcił się i zaatakował, wszystko to były ułamki sekund. Ledian oberwał, ale po chwili zaatakował Ukrytą Siłą. -Szybki Atak! - zawołały obie dziewczyny i pokemony zderzyły się, po czym upadły na ziemię nieruchome. -Wiecie co dziewczyny, będę sędzią! - krzyknęła Emila, po czym dodała - Oba pokemony niezdolne do walki. Jest remis! -Wracaj Ledian. - powiedziała Jun. -Ty również Scoot - powiedziała Katie i wyjęła drugi PokeBall - Ayumi, pokaż im! -Chikorita, Solarny Promień! - krzyknęła Jun parę sekund po wypuszczeniu pokemona -Chiko! - krzyknął ochoczo pokemon. -Armatka Wodna! - rozkazała Katie. Chikorita szybko zrobiła unik. -Dzikie Pnącza! Rzuć Marillem o ziemię! - krzyknęła Jun. Chikorita z łątwością rzuciła pokemonem. Po tym jak kurz się rozwiał, okazało się, że Marill była już niezdolna do walki. - Świetnie Chikorita! -Ayumi, powrót, odpocznij. Doom, Miotacz Płomieni! - krzyknęła Katie i znokautowała Chikoritę -Chikorita, powrót. Yanma, Stalowe Skrzydło! - krzyknęła Jun. Doom uniknął ataku i zaatakował Kulą Cienia. Yanma obkręcił się i również nie oberwał. -Doom, użyj Tunel! - krzyknęła Katie. -Tunelu? Przecież Yanma się unosi... - zaczęła zastanawiać się Jun. Wtedy Wysłał Kulę Cienia, która trafiła w Yanmę - Co? Emila, wymyśliłam kombinację na te twoje pokazy! -Serio? Później mi opowiedz. - powiedziała dziewczyna i dalej przyglądała się walce. -Jej, niezłe są... - zaczął myśleć Meowth. -Yanma! Użyj Atrakcji! - krzyknęła Jun. Po chwili Doom był na zabój zakochany w Yanmie. - TO YANMA TO SAMICA!?!? Nie ważne, Kula Cienia! -Doom! Ogarnij się! - krzyknęła Katie. Po tym jak pokemon oberwał Kulą Cienia wrócił wreszcie do normalności. - Świetnie, a teraz Miotacz Płomieni! -Yanma! Unikaj! Bomba Dźwięku! - krzyknęła Jun. -Doom! - pokemon trafił w drzewo, ale po chwili podniósł się i zaatakował Niszczącym Płomieniem. Yanma wyleciał w powietrze, ale po chwili wrócił i zaatakował Stalowym Skrzydłem. Doom był już niezdolny do walki, a po chwili Yanma uderzył się w drzewo co go znokautowało. - Doom, odpocznij. -Yanma ty też - powiedziała Jun i przywołała z powrotem pokemona. -Alli, teraz ty! - krzyknęła Katie, a Jun już wyjęła PokeBall. -Aipom, Kula Cienia! - rozkazała Jun. Aipom zaczęła wirować, przez co Totodile wielokrotnie oberwał. -Gryzienie! - roznkazała Katie. Aipom wyglądała mało poważnie biegająć w tę i z powrotem z Totodilem przyczepionym do ogona. -Aipom, nie dawaj się! Uderz ogonem w drzewo! - krzyknęła Jun, a Aipom szybko wykonała rozkaz. -Aip! -Świetna robota Aipom, a teraz Kula Cienia! - rozkazała Jun, a ten atak znokautował Totodile'a. -Alli, powrót. - powiedziała Katie. -Aipom, ty też wracaj, możesz przydać się później. - powiedziała Jun i przywołała pokemona - Cyndaquil! -Tyra, Kamienna Lawina! - rozkazała Katie. -Cynda! -Cyndaquil, nie poddawaj się, wiem, że potrafisz! A teraz Krąg Ognia! - rozkazała Jun. Pokemon mocno uderzył, ale Larvitar wyglądał jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Tyra, użyj Gryzienia! - krzyknęła Katie. -Bez jaj! Kolejne Gryzienie! - krzyknęła Jun. - Cyndaquil! Podpal go! -Tyra! Nie poddawaj się i użyj Tunelu! - rozkazała Katie. Po chwili niepewności z Tunelu wyskoczył Larvitar i przewrócił Cyndaquila. -Cyndaquil, Nie poddawaj się! Szybki Ataki i Miotacz Płomieni! - rozkazała Jun. -Kamienny Ślizg! - krzyknęła Katie. -Unikaj kamieni i atakuj! - krzyknęła Jun. Cyndaquilowi udało się uniknąć ataków i trafił Larvitara. Oba pokemony uderzyły drzewo i stały się niezdolne do walki. - Cyndaquil, odpocznij. Aipom, ponownie ty! -Snubbull! Usunięcie! - rozkazała Katie, a Aipom odpadła z gry. -Aipom! - krzyknęła Jun, po czym wyjęła ostatni PokeBall. - Espeon! Teraz ty! Psychopromień! -Snubbull! Unik i powtórz usunięcie! - krzyknęła Katie. Atak nie zrobił większej szkody Espeonowi, ale psychiczny pokemon został zaatakowany z innej strony Miotaczem Płomieni. -Co jest?! - krzyknęła Jun i zobaczyła Jessie i James'a. Do nich podbiegł Meowth. -Dzięki za pomoc ale sam sobie poradzę! - krzyknął kot i nacisnął czerwony guzik. Na niebie pojawił się balon w kształcie Meowtha. Po chwili wszystkie pokemony były w siatce. -Hej oddawaj je! Cyndaquil, Miotacz Płomieni! - krzyknęła Jun. Atak wypalił siatkę, a pokemony zaczęły bardzo szybko spadać. - O nie! Powrót, wszyscy! Inni zrobili to samo co Jun, ale Espeon nie wrócił do PokeBalla. -Espeon! - krzyknęła Jun i pobiegła i złapała Espeona w locie - Ałć, ale mogło być gorzej... -Obiad gotowy... - zaczoął Alex podbiegając, a gdy zauważył Jun leżącą na ziemi, z rękoma podniesionymi do góry, które trzymały Espeona zaniemówił. - Coś przegapiłem? -Tylko pełną bitwę pomiędzy Jun i Katie, a no i zespół R porywający nasze pokemony, którego już nie ma. - powiedziała Emila. -Oooo! Mogłyście mnie zawołać! - krzyknął Alex, ale po chwili poszedł do stołu. Reszta zrobiła to samo. -Nie wiedziałam, że dobrze gotujesz. - powiedziała Katie. -Tak, my to mamy farta. Mamy własnego, podróżnego kucharza! - zaśmiała się Jun. Po chwili Katie i Emila dołączyły do niej, tylko Alex niezadowolony jadł w ciszy. - Katie, może potowarzyszyłabyś nam przez jakiś czas... A właściwie to gdzie idziesz? -Chcę dojść na Pola Hoppipów. - powiedziała - Przy okazji mam zamiar walczyć z Whitney. -To tak jak my! - krzyknęła Jun. - Chodź z nami! Idziemy na Pola Hoppipów, bo tam mieszka nasz mały przyjaciel. Jun pokazała na Hoppipa, który podskakiwał razem z Aipom. Espeon siedziała i jadła w milczeniu. -Zaczynam się o nią martwić. - powiedziała Jun patrząc na psychicznego pokemona. - Nie ważne, zbieramy manatki i idziemy w dalszą drogę. Po jakiejś godzinie wszyscy wyruszyli w stronę zachodzącego słońca... Tymczasem... -Mówię wam, opłaca się złapać ich pokemony. Byłem świadkiem pełnej bitwy. - mówił Meowth. -Dobra, złapiemy ich pokemony i damy je dla szefa! - krzyknął James, a Zespół R przybił sobie piątkę. Wydarzenia *Bohaterowie ponownie spotkają Meowtha z Zespoły R. *Jun, Emila i Alex ponownie spotykają Katie. **Dowiadujemy się, że Houndoru Katie ewoluował w Houndooma oraz, że Katie posiada Snubbulla i Larvitara. *Jun i Katie decydują się na pełną bitwę. **Jun pożycza od Emilii Chikoritę i Yanmę. **Scoot ujawnia, że zna Kulę Cienia i Szybki Atak, podczas gdy Ledian Jun ujawnia, że zna Ukrytą Siłę. **Ayumi ujawnia, że zna Armatkę Wodną. **Doom ujawnia, że zna Tunel, Kulę Cienia i Niszczący Płomień, tymczasem Yanma ujawnia, że zna Atrakcję. **Tyra ujawnia, że zna Kamienną Lawinę, Gryzienie, Tunel i Kamienny Ślizg. **Snubbull Katie ujawnia znać Usunięcie, a Espeon Psychopromień. *Walkę przerywa Zespół R. *Okazuje się, że James posiada Charmandera, który zna Miotacz Płomieni. *Zespół R łapie pokemony bohaterów, ale szybko znika, podczas gdy pokemony spadają. *Espeon obraża się na Jun z nieznanych powodów. *Katie tymczasowo dołącza się do grupy. *Bohaterowie ruszają w dalszą drogę. *Zespół R zaczyna śledzić Jun i jej przyjaciół. Debiuty Ludzi Pokemonów *'Houndoom (Katie; ewoluował przed odcinkiem)' *'Snubbull (Katie)' *'Larvitar (Katie)' *'Charmander (James'a)' Postacie Ludzie *'Jun' *'Emila' *'Alex' *'Katie' *'Jessie' *'James' Pokemony Co to za pokemon?: Meowth *Cyndaquil (Jun) *Aipom (Jun) *Ledian (Jun) *Espeon (Jun) *Chikorita (Emilii) *Yanma (Emilii) *Cleffa (Emilii) *Totodile (Alexa) *Spinarak (Alexa) *Houndoom (Katie) *Snubbull (Katie) *Skarmory (Katie) *Marill (Katie) *Larvitar (Katie) *Totodile (Katie) *Charmander (Jamesa)